Sleepover Nightmare
by IzLiz
Summary: Mori's got a secret, and the only person that can help him is his cousin. But how do you tell your closest friend you are be tortured every time you leave his side? Rated T for mild cussing.
1. Chapter 1

"Takashi why don't you talk?" One of the many girls asked. All of their eyes went from Hunny to me, waiting for an answer. I merely shrugged and let my cousin answer for me. "Takashi says actions speak louder than words. Right, Takashi?" I nodded and the blonde smiled and shoveled another forkful of cake into his mouth. The girls swooned and a few fainted completely.

"Mori-sempi?" Haruhi asked, coming up to me after a long day of hosting.I looked her way and she continued talking. "Is that really the reason you don't talk?" My eyes immediately went to her's. They were sincere, but not matter how much I loved those big brown eyes I couldn't tell her, so again I nodded, trying to ease her mind. She seemed wary but accepted my reason.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny all but sang her name. "Yes, Hunny-sempi?" Hunny was excited as usual as was everyone else that he had talked to. The older boy was throwing a sleepover that the entire host club was invited to, and he save Haruhi's invite for last. "Will you come to my sleepover, Haru-chan?" Haruhi smiled sweetly and accepted making the boy spin in a circle with his arms spread wide. "Yay! This is going to be so much fun!" I picked him up and sat him on my shoulders

When we got home, we walked in to the already decorated house. Balloons and streamers hung from every wall, and a buffet was already being cooked. "I'm going to go help make the cake Takashi!" Hunny said running off, leaving me with _them._

"Takashi." One purred in my ear and I sped my way to my room. I closed my door slightly and turned to face them. Their eyes bore into me leaving me shaking. "What do you want?" I spoke slowly, afraid my voice would give away my fear. "Why don't you talk to us anymore? You don't even speak to your friends."

I passed through one of them and could feel their soul trying to fight mine, to gain control of my body. I kept my mouth shut and sat on the bed. "I don't need to talk." I said simply. Yamika, the kindest one, shooed the others away. "Don't bother him. He doesn't need to talk to us. He didn't chose to see us." A small smile came from her words but I wouldn't let anyone but Yamika see it.

"Shut up, Yamika! He's suposed to get us to the other side! If he doesn't, well, we get to but him for the rest of his life!" They pushed past her and, all at once, started talking, making my head spin. "Shut up." I mumbled, but they continued to speak drowning out all other noise.

I tried to stand so I could run from them, but they were stealing my energy, forcing me to stay where I was. "You don't have your little anti-ghost weapon with you right now." One laughed and toyed with my hair. "To bad." The rest joined in with her laughter, then Hunny came running through the door, making them vanish.

"Takashi, their here!" he said grabbing my wrist and pulling me into the front hall. Tamaki, Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi stood around the table. "Yay! We're all here!" Hunny said, then he ran out of the room. We all looked at each other for a moment before the small boy ran back into the room with a bunch or games and blankets. On top of his pile sat seven flashlights. He laid down everything, grabbed a flashlight and turned of the lights, submerging everything in darkness.

His flash light turned on and I jumped. He had an evil smile on his face and I could hear Haruhi squeak in fear before diving behind me. "First game," Hunny said in his best evil voice. "Is truth or dare! But with a twist!" His voice became deeper and more menacing. "If you refuse a challenge you are tortured!" And audiable gulp came from everyone in the room and we quickly made a circle.

"Mori?" Kaoru whispered. "Hmm?" The red head slid away from Hunny who sat beside him. "What happened to the sweet Hunny?" I shrugged and kept my eyes on him. I knew he was playing, but I never expected him to get out his evil face. "Tamaki!" he whispered and sent shivers through us all. "Truth or dare?"

Tamaki's face went white and he shook. "T-Truth." I hoped for Tamaki's sake that Hunny doesn't pull out the secret card. Hunny leaned back and put his weight on his hands behind him. "How much do you love Haruhi?" A wave of pure shock came from the rest of the group, but I stayed calm. This was one of his easy questions. "W-What?" Tamaki shook, like this was the worst question he could possibly get. "G-Go on Sempi." Haruhi whispered, a hint of curiosity in her voice. "I-I," He looked down and made his bangs cover his eyes. "I love her move than anything." If it wasn't so dark you would see her face turning red. "Tamaki's turn." Hunny smiled.

After a few more people in came to me. Kaoru asked me the question and I took a deep breath. "Dare." What was Hunny's smile was now Kaoru's, and I flinched. "Seven minutes in the closet with Haruhi." Tamaki's eyes went wide. He knew we all loved Haruhi as much as him and this was one of his worst nightmares.

I stood and helped Haruhi to her feet and lead her to the closet. They pushed us inside and left us alone. I could hear her shuffling her feet and I pulled her close. "Mori?" She asked and I felt her hand on m chest. I bent my head down and kissed her softly.


	2. Chapter 2

As I kissed her I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. "Not now." I thought to myself but knew it was a waste. "Aww. Look at the two love birds. They're just waiting for us to bug them." I broke the kiss and could feel her staring at me. Her hands wrapped around my neck and she leaned forward for another kiss.

"Let me help with that!" I heard one say and they grabbed the back of my head and pushed me forward. Our lips met forcefully and I saw another ghost go behind Haruhi and push her head in too. She tried to pull back but they kept us together.

A heard on cackle and pinched out noses so we couldn't breathe. "Let's see how long it take for then to start turning blue. 1...2...3...4" Haruhi pushed against me her eyes wide with fear. My vision was becoming spotty when I heard Yamika's voice. "What are you..HEY!"

Air rushed into my lungs and I fell to the floor. I could see Yamika throwing the others through the wall and she followed them out. I heard Haruhi whimper while gasping for air. "H-Haruhi." I crawled over to her and wrapped my arms around her shivering body.

"Time's up!" Kaoru said as he opened the door. they found us on the floor while Haruhi quietly sobbed into my shirt. They were silent, and I stood and helped Haruhi to her feet. Our knees shook and we made our way back to the circle. "H-Haruhi?" Tamaki asked seeing her tear stained face.

She just shivered. Everyone looked at us and silently decided to switch games. "20 questions!" Hunny said in a happy voice, trying to lighten the mood. We nodded and he smiled. "Instead of guessing what the person is, lets just play to find out more abut each other. I'll ask the first question. Hika-chan, is the brotherly love act real or fake?" Kaoru looked at his brother with a numb expression. I already knew the answer but Hunny wanted it to be said. "R-Real..."

"Ok! Hika, it's your turn to ask a question!" Hikaru looked at me, but turned to Kyouya. "Is all the money we make from the club used for the club? Or do you take some yourself?" Kyouya pushed his glasses up to cover her eyes. "Some money is put aside for medical expenses for the club, as well as other club necessities, I don't keep any of it." Hikaru didn't seem satisfied but he didn't say anything.

Kyouya looked my way,"Mori. What happened in the closet?" I glanced at Haruhi who still hadn't stopped shaking. "I kissed her." I spoke, giving them only a little of what happened. "Let me be specific. Tell EVERYthing that happened." I shook my head. Hunny looked at me questionably. "Are you wanting to be tortured, Takashi?" I shook my head again. "You wouldn't believe me." I whispered.

Everyone sat silent for a moment before a loud smack echoed through the room. Hunny stood in front of me, his hand still outstretched from smacking me. I didn't move and focused on the stinging of my cheek. "We don't keep secrets, Takashi!" He snapped sounding hurt. I had told him everything and he did the same with me. Never have we kept secrets from each other.

"Hunny..." Tamaki gasped. I stood and looked down at the small boy. He didn't look up at me and I turned and walked off. I heard Haruhi say wait, but I didn't turn around. I reached my room before I heard their footsteps come my way. I closed my door behind me and locked it. The ghosts surrounded me in seconds.

"So what are you going to do now?" One asked when I went to my closet. I already had a bag packed for when this was going to happen. It's happened before, I knew the drill. My window was open and I looked out, feeling the cool air hit my fast. "Mori!" I heard Hunny and Tamaki say while pounding on the door. I didn't turn around and jumped out the window just as they broke down the door.


	3. Chapter 3

I ran from the house knowing if I even stopped once they would catch up to me. My feet pounded the ground and I could hear Hunny scream out the window of my room. "TAKASHI!" I almost stopped, thinking how stupid I was for not telling them, but I knew they wouldn't understand and then it would get worse.

It was probally a good half hour of running before I paused for air. That was a mistake. "So Takashi is running from home?" One ghost asked while the others stole my energy making my knees give out. "He's not getting very far. The school's right around the corner for pete's sake!" "You think you're going to escape us? REALLY? You must be stupid! Running away from there isn't running from us!" "I don't think he was running from us but from the truth. Isn't that right, Takashi?"

They continued to taunt me and I couldn't help but wonder where Yamika was. The ghost surrounded me and began tearing at my close and hair. "PUSSY!" One yelled. "Give him what he deserves!" Shouted another. I could feel their claws dig into my skin and I yelped in pain. "G-Go away!" I protested, but they just got louder.

I tried to stand, and fell on my face, giving them access to tackle me. "We told you! You can't run!" They laughed. I sobbed into the ground, "Help me! Someone please!" The air started to feel lighter around me and I finally heard Yamika. "Leave him alone, you bastards!" They all just laughed until she began throwing them every which way. "Takashi! TAKASHI! Are you okay?" Someone shook me, but I couldn't respond. I was to drained and sore to do so.

"Someone call a doctor!" The voice yelled and I realized it wasn't Yamika but Hunny. He had followed me. "N-No. It won't help." I mumbled and he looked at me with stern eyes. "Why did you run?" He growled. I shook my head, slowly, painfully. "Y-you won't believe me." I whispered, hoping he wouldn't ask again. Hikaru and Kaoru walked over behind Haruhi and they stared at me with worried eyes. "Mori..." Haruhi whispered. Then I heard Tamaki. "TAKASHI MORIOZUKA, HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY!" I frowned sadly. Kyouya smacked Tamaki in the head shutting him up. "Takashi, please explain why you ran."

Yamika apeared beside the twins and nodded. "Tell them." She smiled. "Their your friends." I took a deep breath and nodded. She disappeared as I began to talk. "I-I can see things." They looked at me weird. "Ghosts." I specified, and the twins laughed. "You've got to be kidding me!" Kaoru chuckled. Yamika reappeared and pushed them both with enough energy to make them stumble. She glared at them and spoke. "Tell them you've spoken with Yamika Yotori. They might remember me!"

"What the hell, Tamaki!" The twins glared at their "boss". "Why did you push us?" I chuckled and they turned to me. "Yamika Yotori pushed you not Tamaki." The color drained from their faces. "Y-Yamika?" They looked at each other in alarm. "S-She was one of our regulars...she committed suicide after we rejected her..."

Yamika appeared behind them and smacked their heads. "I was already depressed and you two sent me over the edge!" "I'm sorry, Yamika. They didn't mean to." The boys looked at each other worried. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Tell Hunny about his part in your gift."

I turned to my cousin, who had a blank expression, and began to speak. "Hunny. You protect me from them. They don't come near me when I'm near you. Thank you for that." Hunny's eyes grew wide and he looked at me stunned. "Y-You're welcome. Now promise me you'll never run again." I nodded in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

We made it back to the house, and I used Tamaki as a crutch. "Thanks." I said sitting down in a chair. He smiled then went to Haruhi who had gone silent for some time. Lightly, he set his hand on her shoulder. "Harauhi? Are you okay?" She didn't look at him, but me. "It was ghosts in the closet." She didn't ask but stated, like she was trying to convince herself. "Yes." She looked down. "So you didn't mean to kiss me?" I shook my head. "No, I wanted to kiss you. The ghosts were the ones take it to far."

She looked up at me with a small smile. But Yamika stepped in front of her getting my attention. "Mori, we have a problem." She was more transparent than normal and her face was filled with worry. "What is it Yamika?" She pulled Hunny toward me and he stumbled from the unseen force. "They've gotten stronger. They want revenge."

I picked up Hunny quickly and put him on my shoulders. "Mori?" Hunny looked down at me putting his eyes level to mine. "They're coming." I whispered. With in seconds of me saying that the house began to shake. "M-M-Mori!" The twins said grabbing ahold of each other. "TAKASHI!" I heard a ghost yell and I jumped out of my skin. Doors slammed open and an army of ghosts came my way. They stopped a few feet from Hunny and eye, then cursed. "DAMN IT! He's got the kid with him!" "Like I care!" One of the ghosts charged and made it through the invisible barrier. Just as his ghostly hand scratched my arm he disappeared.

The ghosts were trying to get the others and slowly started to succeed. Haruhi was the first to feel their nails dig into her skin drawling blood. Her scream pierced my ears and I ran to her. I felt Hunny's grip tighten as I ran to her and wrapped my arms protectively around her. The next scream to hit my was Tamaki's then Kaoru's. My eyes went wide with fear. I couldn't save them.

I ripped my cousin from my shoulders and left him with Haruhi. "COME AND GET ME!" I yelled and ran to my room. Almost as if I was a million dollars waiting for the taking, they charged, dropping the others and chasing after me. I shut my door and curled into a protective ball on the floor. Within seconds, but what felt like hours, my flesh was being ripped from my body. I screamed and tears rolled down my cheeks, I didn't want to die.

I could feel myself losing consciousness and i fought the sleep. I wasn't going to shut this out. If I do, I may not wake up. A hand clawed at my eye and I lost some vision, while I could no longer feel my legs because everything felt like it was on fire. "Save me..." I whispered, hoping someone would hear, before I sank into the darkness.

(Sorry for the short chapter people. I make them shorter than most but it makes it easier on both myself and you guys to read and write. OH! And please...feel free to review! :D)


	5. Chapter 5

Every now and then, I remember gaining conciseness. First when I heard Yamika scream. It felt like I was fighting for my own body, and I was losing, being shoved away fro the surface of my mind. I could feel my weight be placed on my weak legs as I stood, though I didn't recall wanted to.

MY voice came out hash and slightly deeper than normal, but it wasn't my words that sounded from my lips. "Go to hell, Yamika! Takashi isn't here anymore!" Realization hit, sending a shiver of fear run down my spine. I was being possessed.

Before I knew it, I blacked out again, only to regain conciseness at one of the worst times ever. The ghost that was now controlling my body smacked Haruhi, sending her to the floor and leaving the other host club members in shock. "You whore! Stop being a flirt and chose one of us! ...Well? I don't have all day!" My cheeks burned as tears rolled down them, seeing Haruhi get hurt. I could see The pain on Hunny's face as he stood beside Tamaki, who looked like he was going to murder me.

"It's not me!" I screamed to no prevail. To some extent, I thought maybe I could get out and get the message across before being swept back under the rug, like in the movies. Movie actions should never be tried in real life. They don't work.

After a while, I just learned to not watch. The ghost, which I found to be named Gitchi, was easily angered and was very violent. He would try and beat Haruhi but Hunny would stop him every time. When all finally seemed lost, I went to the back of my mind. Gitchi laughed and spoke to me when he thought no one was around. "Takashi, you've finally given up? Good! I can finally have peace with out resistance."

I heard a gasp and turned to see the ghost looking on the spying Haru-chan. "Bitch!" Gitchi snapped and charged at her, but she ran faster and made it the the host club before he caught up. "Hunny!" She screamed and he grabbed her by the neck, lifting her from the ground. "Listen, slut! If you say a god damn thing, I'm going to kill you!"

I could see my love stuggle for air before we were slammed to the side. "DON'T EVER TOUCH HARU-CHAN THAT WAY!" Hiunny screamed, and I felt the tears come again. I was hurting them, all of them, and I couldn't stop it. Haruhi gasped for air and pointed at me," It's..not...Mori...sempi." Gitchi growled and tried to attack her again, but my cousin threw him away and got Haruhi in the club room and locked the door.

"DAMN BITCH!" He swore ad pounded on the door. "I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR!" I could feel my body shaking angrly but I couldn't help but smile. They finally knew it wasn't me. There was a chance I could actually get out of this. Voices came from the other side of the door and Kyouya spoke. "Yes we need an exorcism performed. We have a friend that is being possessed by a violent spirit."

Gitchi slammed his fist into the door again after hearing this and he ran off, to who knows where. "Damn bitch," he would mumble every now and again, before we reached an unfamiliar house that was in the back of the woods need myself and Hunny's home. The door was only half on it's hinges and some of the windows were broken. "A legitimate haunted house," I thought, shuttering.

Gitchi walked in and shrugged my school jacket off. "If I can't have this body, you can't either!" He snapped and went into the kitchen, searching, for what I presumed to be a knife.

CLIFF HANGER! MWAHAHAHA!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it's been so long. I'm trying to get back on this. I hope you've liked the story so far.

Gitchi rummaged through a few more drawers and came up with nothing. "Gah! Where the hell is all my stuff?" He turned and looked around, finally noticing that the house was nearly empty and rotting away. Slamming his hand on the counter top, he cursed, then stormed into another room. "I swear if I get exorcized," he mumbled as he dug.

I sat in the back of my head watching quietly, hoping that I'll be lucky and someone will find me. My mind went to Hunny and Haruhi, how Gitchi hurt them and beat them. "Bastard." I barked, and he stopped his searching to smirk and talk to me.

"Look, Takashi. You can yell at me all you want. You can try and beat me, or whatever, but it won't work. I own you now. The only people that can stop me are your friends or the stupid preacher that wants to damn me. And if I work fast enough, they won't even be able to."

"What do you mean 'if you work fast enough'?" I asked, completely confused. He smiled larger. "I have a couple of options, to keep this body of yours. One of which is fight you for the body and expel your soul. Not good odds for me, considering your trained in the art of combat. Another is to weaken your physical body so much that your spirit is weakened as well and when they try to exorcise me they will get you instead. Which is the plan I'm going with for now. So just sit back and relax, and in no time, this will be over."

Sweat beaded on my forehead. "W-What if it doesn't work?" Gitchi laughed at me and shook his head. "I'm to far ahead to lose." After a minute he found what he was looking for. A pair of sizers that glistened in the faint light. "Are you ready, Takashi?"

Shouts came from outside. "THERE! A HOUSE!" Through the paper thin walls, the sound of feet hitting dirt and leaves, then soon wood, filled our ears. I closed my eyes. "They found me." And the fear started to melt away. Until I began to feel light headed.

My eyes snapped open and Gitchi held up my my bleeding wrists. "I'm not giving up that easily." Slowly he walked my already weakening body to a chair in the corner and sat down, dripping blood onto the floor. "Soon they'll find us and you'll be weak enough to be shoved out of this body."

Utter disbelief filled my entire being. I was gonna die, knowingly and helplessly, in front of my friends and family. Not only that, but my body would still walk the earth and I would have to watch. There was no way I could do anything to slow the process or stop it.

I know it's short, but I hope that you still enjoy and I plan to (hopefully the curse of writers block does not prevent so) have the next chapter be longer. Please review and make suggestions. I need ideas!


	7. Chapter 7

Very slowly I felt weaker and weaker, my body slumping in the chair. For somewhere a clock ticked by every second. "Tick-tock, tick-tock. Every second it takes for them to find you it puts me that much farther ahead." Gitchi smirked. It seemed to grow colder and colder every second, and I could feel my life being pulled away.

"TAKASHI!" I heard my name called over and over. Footsteps echoed through the house and I felt like crying. They were going to see me like this and remember it as their last image of me, in a chair with blood pouring from my wrists.

Doors slammed throughout the house and I heard them get closer. My eyes, started to become heavy, and I turned away from the scene and stared into the darkness. "Now longer wiling to watch?" The ghost laughed. "That's to bad. I was hoping you could see little Haruhi cry at the sight of you, or Tamaki have a panic attack over you."

I clenched my teeth at Haruhi's name. "I swear if you hurt her, I'll-" He laughed again, a smirk on his face. "Do what? You'll be gone by then." Just then the door opened, and instinctively I turned to see who it was. Kaoru stood in the door way, an angry, upset look across his reddened face. He yelled out, "I FOUND HIM!"

Feet pounded through the house until the entire host club was in the small room. "T-T-Takashi?" Hunny stuttered, looking at my bleeding wrists. Gitchi laughed and made them jump. "Nice try blonde-y, but he's not here anymore." His voice now replaced mine and it sounded sinister. "WHERE IS TAKASHI!" Hunny yelled at him.

His laughed sounded again. "Yelling won't get you anywhere. Oh and Haruhi. He's really sorry he never got to tell you this himself, but he loved you." Haruhi's eyes watered, and she covered her mouth to keep from crying. Tamaki fumed and Kyouya's aura got dark by the second.

There was a loud rip, as Hikaru tore his shirt. "H-Hika?" Kaoru looked at him like he was crazy. "We need to stop the bleeding." He carefully walked up and tied the cloth around my wrists, not only making the bleeding slow but making a pair of makeshift handcuffs. Kyouya frowned but nodded, we need to get him to a hospital and give him some blood, I'll call for and ambulance. Once we get to the hospital and stable we'll preform the exorcism."

Gitchi heard this and growled. "Stupid, whores! You won't get rid of me! I've taken over this body and I'm here to stay!" The hosts looked worriedly at each other and I screamed. "STOP IT!" The ghost chuckled, but didn't respond.

"M-Mori." Haruhi nearly whispered and it broke my heart. "He's gone. My name it Gitchi, bitch. Get used to it." Her eye brows knit together and she shook her head. "No. Mori is there. Go back to being dead!" I smiled slightly. "Thank you Haruhi."

"I said he's gone!" Gitchi snapped though his voice was different. It was more my voice than his. My eyes got wide. "Keep at him Haruhi!" Tamaki was the first to notice the change and he yelled at Gitchi. "GIVE US BACK MORI!" Hikaru and Kaoru gave him a weird look but Hunny joined in the yelling.

R&R...please?


	8. Chapter 8

I could feel an unknown source pulling at me and a let it, hoping it was good. Gitchi was getting more and more enraged by the yelling and he stood on wobbly feet. "THERE IS NO MORI!" His voice broke again, sounding more like my own and I laughed, for once feeling the strength to live on again. "SHUT UP!" The demon sprit yelled. I had a feeling it was directed at me and I laughed more.

"Gitchi, I can't wait until you're gone. Once your gone, I'm going to tell Haruhi my feelings properly and I'm going to find a way to block the rest of you god damn demon ghosts." I could feel his anger rising and I could feel my life starting to return. "Good bye, Gitchi."

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT TAKING YOU WITH ME!" Suddenly I felt a the sleek metal blade of the knife, that stupidly I forgot about, get wedged into my chest and pierce my heart and lungs at a horrible angle. I felt the boiling hot, crimson liquid rise in my throat and spill over my lips.

"MORI!" I heard multiple people scream. I was brought back to my body then, only to experience more pain, and warm, salty tears drip onto my skin as I stared back up at Haruhi. Her face already stained and drenched by tears. Gut wrenching pain filled me as I coughed up blood and saw her eyes gain more tears.

I wanted to beg her to leave. I also wanted to make her stay. Love and sorrow filled my mind, knowing this was probably my last chance to see her and I'm covered in blood. "H-H-Har-u-uhi," I struggled to get out.

I could see her fighting against more tears and she placed a small kiss on my forehead. "I-I...l-l-lo-ove y-y-yo-ou." I coughed again, but much harsher and my vision was slipping, making the world around me red and blurred. I heard sobs escape both myself and Haruhi. "I-I love you t-too, T-Takashi." She held me close.

"She used my full name for once." I thought, a pang of regret rang through my heart."I wish I could hear her say it again." My vision finally went black as I heard the sirens of the ambulances. The last thing for me to lose was my feeling and I didn't give it up easy. Haruhi's hand was in mine and I intended to hold onto it forever if I could.

Sorry for taking so long to write this chapter. School is killer. I hope you stick around for the next chapter...when ever I get a chance to write it...


End file.
